


Dear Gregory

by manufactured_heaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufactured_heaven/pseuds/manufactured_heaven
Summary: "Caro, Gregoryti sto scrivendo questa lettera, che so, non leggerai mai, per dirti che è stato un onore essere tuo amico, marito e compagno di avventure.Sono passate sei settimane dalla tua morte ed è difficile stare qui senza te."
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Dear Gregory

Caro Gregory,

ti sto scrivendo questa lettera, che so, non leggerai mai, per dirti che è stato un onore essere tuo amico, marito e compagno di avventure.

Sono passate sei settimane dalla tua morte ed è difficile stare qui senza te; ancora non mi capacito di come io riesca ad alzarmi la mattina sapendo che non sarai in cucina ad aspettarmi con una tazza di tè tra le mani e un caldo sorrido sulle labbra, quel sorriso che mi ha sempre scaldato il cuore, un cuore che avevo cercato di mettere da parte, che avevo trasformato in ghiaccio, ma che tu eri riuscito a sciogliere. Dio quanto mi manchi, quanto mi mancano quelle tue mani calde con le quali riuscivi ogni volta a farmi sentire in paradiso, anche solo accarezzandomi una guancia. E quei tuoi occhi, mi viene una fitta al cuore ogni volta che ci penso, erano di un delicato color nocciola con delle piccole striature tendenti all'oro. Quelle tue risate che provenivano proprio dal cuore riuscivano sempre a strapparmi un sorriso o a farmi ridere, ora chi ci sarà a farmi ridere? Sai da quando sei morto Sherlock ha iniziato a preoccuparsi per me, ogni giorno mi telefona o telefona in ufficio, è piacevole, ma strano allo stesso tempo. Gli dico sempre di non preoccuparsi di me, contando il fatto che per quasi tutta la sua vita si è interessato davvero poco a me, ma ogni volta che in queste settimane sono andato a Baker Street, mi ha sempre chiesto con voce flebile se stavo bene; Gregory, la tua morte non ha solo sconvolto me, ma anche Sherlock, non che pensavo le persone potessero avere un certo impatto su di lui. Ma smettiamola di parlare di Sherlock, perché tutti sappiamo che è un modo per non parlare di me e di quello che provo.

Sei stata l'unica persona che io abbia mai amato davvero, Gregory. Quanto vorrei che venissi qui, ora, ad abbracciarmi e ad asciugarmi le lacrime con i pollici e dirmi che tutto va bene.

La mia vista è talmente sfocata a causa delle lacrime che ho paura di non star scrivendo bene.

Fa male, Dio se fa male, è un dolore all'altezza del petto, è una costante fitta al cuore, questo mi provoca la tua morte Gregory; ma è il momento che io ti lasci riposare in pace. Mi ricorderò sempre di te amore mio, ma è giusto che ti lasci andare.

Addio Gregory, grazie di tutto.

_Ti amo._

Per sempre tuo,

_Mycroft._


End file.
